Processes of manufacturing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) have been growingly developed along with the rapid advancement of display technologies. The LCD displays using a backlight provided by a backlight source. At present the LCD is generally provided with a backlight by a sided-illuminating backlight module. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a schematic diagram of an LCD provided with a backlight by a sided-illuminating backlight module in the prior art. In FIG. 1, a backlight source 101 provides a liquid crystal panel 104 with a backlight through a light guider 103. A reflection film 102 reflects light passing the light guider 103 uniformly into the liquid crystal panel 104. The light guider 103 absorbs the light in different colors to some extent so that there may be differences in color in zones of the liquid crystal panel 104 at respective distances from the backlight source 101, thus resulting in the problem of non-uniformity in color displayed on the liquid crystal panel.